Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I, Research Topic 156, for Standardized RechargeableElectronic Nicotine Delivery System, the contractor will develop a standardized Electronic Nicotine Delivery System(ENDS), which can be sold to investigators to enable the proper conduct of clincal trials involving ENDS.